


A Guide To Warfare (AKA Ways To Increase Your Dumb-Luck)

by TinyNorwegian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Humor, Please Don't Hate Me, Transformers G1 - Freeform, purely for fun, this was just for fun, tips to survive the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNorwegian/pseuds/TinyNorwegian
Summary: Just some tips my best Cybertronian buddies gave me to help ya'll if you ever get into a war. Nasty business. Wouldn't recommend. I do not ow Transformer. You can find the comics I took this from here; https://www.deviantart.com/shy-light/gallery/32704538/guide-to-warfare Please go check them out and support their work⚠️ Warning ⚠️ language
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Guide To Warfare (AKA Ways To Increase Your Dumb-Luck)

Rule 1: If you see the bomb technician/explosion expert running away, try to keep up  
Rule 2: If at first you don't succeed, call in an airstrike  
Rule 3: Close air support is safest from far away  
Rule 4: The dirtier and more tired you are, the less appreciative you become of orders, or anything coming for somebody in pristine in uniform  
Rule 5: PERCUSSIVE MAINTENANCE- The fine art of whacking the crap out of a really expensive piece of equipment to get it to work again  
Rule 6a: No matter the ailment, a visit to the medic will result in an I.V  
Rule 6b: Arguing with the medic about this will result in your being evacuated in a neck brace and back board (in addition to the I.V)  
Rule 7: THE FOUR MOST COMMONLY SPOKEN LAST WORDS IN AVIATION ARE THE FOLLOWING:  
1: Where are we?  
2: Watch this!  
3: Why's it doing that?  
4: Oh shit...  
Rule 8: No combat unit had ever passed inspection  
Rule 9: No inspection ready unit has ever passed combat  
Rule 10: Heat sealing missiles don't know the difference between friend and foe  
Rule 11: When in doubt, empty for shotgun  
Rule 12: When your plan is going really well, it's an ambush  
Rule 13: whenever you loose contact with the enemy, look behind you (or up)  
Rule 14: Science officers will take simple, daily tasks and break them down into nuclear physics  
Rule 15: To steak information from a person is plagiarism. To steal information from an enemy is called gathering intelligence

**Author's Note:**

> And those are the ropes. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this, and hopefully I'll start posting more of my works on here soon. If you like my writing, leave a kudo/follow, or check out my stuff on Wattpad and Quotev. Have a good day/night! Peace out!


End file.
